The Reality in the Future
by lili1988
Summary: A selection on one shots spanning from the day Brennan tells booth she's pregnant, they are not in cronological order just popping up as and when I think of them. Hope you enjoy. Disclaimer: I do not own Bones Although I really wish I did!
1. The Reality in the future

The reality in the future.

This takes place from the last line of the last episode of season six; Brennan tells Booth she is pregnant outside the diner.

"I'm pregnant... You're the father"

Booth stared at Brennan for a second before his face split into a smile, which split further into an ecstatic grin.

He pointed weakly slightly disbelieving,

"You're Pregnant" He pointed to himself,

"I'm the father" Brennan nodded not daring speak as she felt tears well in her eyes; Booth embraced her in his strong arms kissing her forehead tenderly.

"I'm going to be a Daddy" he held her at arms' length taking in how beautiful she was, noting the glow in her cheeks, the glow he had helped put there "You're going to be a Mommy!" He leant down and spoke to her stomach,

"Hello Baba, I'm your Daddy" He kissed her still perfectly flat stomach. Brennan blushed in slight embarrassment.

"Booth we're in public, you're embarrassing me" Booth shook his head laughing and picked her up spinning her in a huge circle. "I don't care Bones, I want the whole world to know..." he shouted at the top of his lungs "MY NAME IS SEELEY BOOTH AND THIS IS THE MOTHER OF MY CHILD!"

Brennan laughing hysterically beat feebly on his shoulders "Booth put me down I'm getting dizzy"

He placed her down gently "Come on, it's cold out here lets go back to mine its closer than yours" he slipped off his jacket and draped it over Brennan's shoulders she was about to object that she wasn't cold when he entwined his fingers in hers and guided her down the road, she realised that anthropologically he was following his natural instinct to protect his young and to deny him of this would undoubtedly he hurtful towards him, so instead she walked happily next to him feeling secure his large hand engulfing her smaller one. They walked silently for a few minutes before Booth said what she was thinking;

"We have a lot to talk about don't we?"

"Yes Booth, I must say that I am now much happier about the things we have to discuss after your initial reaction"

"Well hey what do you say we get some Chinese takeout then we have some fuel for why we talk?"

"Yes that would be acceptable as long as I avoid anything containing nuts or egg that is undercooked also I should probably avoid anything with a high sodium content"

"Ok you're the boss" He flipped open his cell phone and dialled number 6 is his speed dial. "Hey, hey Ti-Ko it's Seeley Booth... Yes my friend I am very well yourself?... Excellent, Excellent... Ok I'll have my usual and then I'll have sweet and sour vegetables with noodles and a pot of garlic sauce on the side, but Ti-Ko can you make sure that it has as little salt in as possible please, the lovely lady eating it, she's expecting a baby... ok that's great, thank you, I will... 20 minutes thanks, bye" he looked at Brennan, "He says to tell the lovely lady congratulations" Brennan looked slightly stunned,

"You just ordered my favourite, how did you know that I would want that" he pulled her close to him,

"Because I know you Temperance, and your other favourite is Vegetable Chow Mein with a side of egg fried rice and you can't have either of them at the minute!" He kissed her tenderly and she kissed him back, they broke apart smiling

"I... I love you Booth" a smile spread across his face,

"I love you too Bones, I've always loved you and always will" They kissed again then slowly made their way too Booth's apartment fingers entwined, neither of them spoke, they didn't need to.

They finally arrived at Booth's apartment a minute before the delivery boy. As Booth paid Brennan went into the kitchen to get plates from the cupboard,

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Whoa!" Booth ran into the kitchen and took the small stack of plates out of Brennan's hands "You be careful lifting heavy stuff like that I don't want you straining yourself" Brennan shook her head.

"I was only getting plates Booth its fine I'm Pregnant not infirm" Booth realised what he was doing and apologised allowing Brennan to serve the food onto the plates whilst he poured them two sodas, apologising profusely that he didn't have any caffeine free.

As they ate they talked, they laughed, they cried,

"So" Brennan yawned, her head resting in Booth's lap "We have decided, half the things we thought we needed to talk about tonight, we didn't we have approximately 35 weeks to make those decisions"

"But" Booth interjected "We decided one very important thing, you, are my girlfriend" He kissed her and stroked her stomach gently. Glancing up he noticed the clock on the mantel "Cripes Bones its 4am we have to get up for work in a couple of hours we should get some sleep"

"Oh God, I should go, let you rest."

"Don't be ridiculous Bones, what could be more natural that two partners, lovers, going to bed together" Bones laughed at herself.

"Of course, it may take me a while to get used to the fact that you are my boyfriend" She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply "Hmmm, my boyfriend I like the sound of that"

Booth swept her into his arms, carrying her to the bedroom like a newly-weds crossing the threshold and lay her on the bed.

"Well Ms Brennan, sleep well tonight, because tomorrow is the first day of the rest of our lifes together.


	2. Friends tell each other everything

One shot brennan tells angela shes pregnant

"Don't tell her before I get back ok!" Booth took Brennan's hand "Promise me"

"Ok... Ok Booth, I promise I will not tell Angela that I am expecting your child until you return, I may however have to tell her that we are in a monogamous relationship, since she discovered we had intercourse she has been quite insistent in knowing all the details about our relationship"

Booth sighed "Ok, but not too much detail, I'll be as quick as I can hacker says I only need to sign off some paperwork. I love you Bones" He kissed her tenderly "and I love you too" He said stroking the start of a tiny bump on Brennan's stomach.

"You do realise I am only 12 weeks pregnant our child cannot hear your voice. I love you too" and with this she stepped from the car.

From their first grief stricken sexual encounter, the night they had conceived their child, Booth and Brennan had fallen very much in love and although they had not announced their relationship everyone now knew. Despite their being no logical reason for it Brennan felt nervous about telling Angela she was pregnant, she was the first person that Brennan had wanted to tell and Booth had agreed to this. Reaching the top of the steps she pressed the intercom button above the tag Hodgins-Montenegro, "Hello?"

"Hi Angela, it's me"

"Oh hey Sweetie come up" A buzzer sounded and the door clicked open, two floors up the purple door sat slightly a jar an infant's scream clearly audible. Brennan pushed the door gently and stepped inside.

"Hello" She called following the sound through the house to the den where Angela was laying the infant on a changing mat on the floor, at the sound of someone entering the room the crying stopped and two huge eyes craned in the direction of the door. Angela expertly changed the diaper talking to Michael the whole time.

"Well look little man, who's that, it's Auntie Temperance, has she come to see us?" Bones smiled at the term of endearment, coming into the room she knelt next to Angela smiling at her friend and greeting the infant "Hello Michael" she turned "He is developing exceptionally well he must have grown approximately 2.4cm's since I saw him last" Angela tickled Michael's tummy "Yep he's certainly growing fast mind you he eats enough so it's not surprising! Speaking of which, you are due another feed and on the ground that my boobs hurt you're going to have to have formula. Bren' can you watch him while I make a bottle up?"

"Of course, as he is having formula would you mind if I fed him?" Angela called back from the kitchen.

"Of course you can! He needs to get used to someone else feeding him, I go back to work next week!" Michael squealed hands reaching for Brennan's dangly earrings, nerves fluttered in her stomach when she realised he probably wanted to be picked up, knowing she didn't know how to deal with children but that soon she would need to.

Trepidation in her movements, she slid one hand under Michael's wiggling body the other supporting his head slowly raising him up to until he rested on her chest then she got to her feet and took a seat in the nursing rocker Angela had insisted Hodgin's brought her and then decided it was too uncomfortable to feed a baby in and had never used. Michael nuzzled her breast searching for her nipple, She lifted him us and explained matter of factly to the infant,

"I'm sorry Michael, but I am not yet lactating you cannot feed from my breasts" Angela walked into the room shaking a bottle of freshly made formula,

"He does that to everyone, I think Hodgin's is getting a man-boob complex! Where's Booth anyway I thought you were coming over together today" She grinned as she said this her eyebrow raised,

"He got a call from Hacker apparently there is some paperwork he needs to sign, he'll be here as soon as he can, where is Hodgin's I thought he would be at home as it's Saturday"

"He was, his new Wadjimi-thingalator arrived at the lab he's had to go and check that it's working" Michael Squawked at the bottle Brennan was still holding,

"I don't think that is a technical name for a piece of machinery" She placed the bottle in Michael's mouth and he sucked hungrily. Brennan smiled that she had managed to do this without upsetting him.

"Do you want a drink of anything, coffee, tea, wine? I'm not breast feeding for the rest of the day so I can have one care to join me?" Brennan gulped slightly nervously hoping that her response wouldn't set the best friend sixth sense, which Angela seemed to possess, off"

"I took some painkillers not long ago actually do you have any decaf?" Thankfully Angela seemed to believe this untruth and stood up to go to the kitchen

"Of course Sweetie, are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine just a headache" Angela left the room and a few clanking noises emerged from the kitchen, Brennan looked down at Michael who was dozing the teat of the bottle still in his mouth, she gently removed the bottle and placed it on the small end table next to her. She rocked slowly in the chair and although it seemed illogical spoke to the sleeping infant,

"Do you know Michael; I do not understand your mother's logic I find this chair extremely comfortable, I may have to get one for when I begin breast feeding"

Angela walked into the room at this moment a steaming cup of decaf in one hand and a large glass of red wine in the other,

"The day you get pregnant – it's yours!" Angela thankfully had taken this as a general sentiment for the future rather than a thought for the moment.

A second later the door bell rang, Angela stood up and pressed the intercom, Michael stirred in Brennan's arms his eyes opening slightly.

"Hello...Oh hey come on up..." and she pressed the door release "Booth's here" She opened the apartment door before sitting down and sipping her wine. Michael stirred and opened his eyes as Booth pushed the door open and entered the room,

"Hey little buddy" he grinned looking at the bright eyed infant in his lovers arms, "Are you cuddling Auntie Bones?" he knelt down next to the rocker, tickling his stomach and talking to him.

"Bren hasn't put him down since she got here; she's a natural with him" Angela grinned at the trio, Brennan holding her son, Booth still in suit and tie sat on the floor next to them holding Brennan's free hand and talking to Michael including him even at his young age in the conversation. "Do you know you look so adorable like that, you should start a family!" Booth sat up straight and a smile spread across his face as his grip tightened on Brennan's hand, he felt her clench his hand back and she stuttered slightly.

"Well, erm, Angela, it's funny you should say that because well erm... we're pregnant!" Angela's eyes went wide, a grin spread across her face and she let out an ear piercing scream, Michael started in shock staring at his mother as she jumped up from her seat.

"Oh My God! OH My God! OH MY GODDDDDD!" She threw her arms around Booth neck "Congratulations! She scooped her son up and handed him to Booth and she pulled Brennan to her feet "Oh My God! Sweetie your pregnant" she held her best friend close before pushing her back and talking to her stomach "I told your Mummy and Daddy they were meant to be together" Booth had sat Michael is his bouncer and he was watching this scene with some amusement as Angela grabbed the couple again Brennan was smiling hugely tears of joy rolling down her face.

At that moment Hodgins walked into the room, he froze stock still looking at the mad scene taking place before him,

"Woah! Hodgins to crazy people, what did I miss?" Angela noticed her husband for the first time and ran to him pulling him into the room, Booth stepped forward deciding it was his turn to share the news.

"Jack" he allowed a moment for the reverence to settle in "Temperance is pregnant" Hodgins looked shocked for a moment the same grin possessed his face that had possessed Angela's

"Wow, Seeley congratulations! Temperance!" He embraced her tightly. "This is cause for celebration! Ange' do we still have some of that alcohol free champagne we drank when you were pregnant? This deserves a toast!" Angela released her best friends hand and ran to the kitchen; loud clanking noises ensued as she looked through the cupboards

"Sit down Bren' you don't want to tire the baby out" Hodgins suddenly felt very protective over his boss as she sat in the rocker again he picked up his son. "So Michael are you going to have a little cousin to play with" he sat on the couch propping up his son on his lap Booth returned to his seat on the floor by Brennan's feet his fingers entwined in hers, Angela returned carrying four glasses and a large bottle she placed them on the glass topped table in the centre of the room.

"Well daddy to be, do you want to open the bottle?" Booth picked up the large bottle, he smiled as he opened it

"Well Bones, I hope this stuff is nice because you're on alcohol free for the next six months" The bottle popped open and as Booth poured the drinks Angela said,

"Hang on your baby will only be 10 months younger than Michael wow" the four glasses bubbled and Booth handed them around "Well Tempe' you're the lady of the moment would you like to make the toast"

She sat silently for a moment stroking her stomach in contemplation looking at baby Michael, finally she raised her glass.

"To family!"

Everyone around her beamed.

"To Family!"


	3. What's in a name

What's in a name?

"Booth no! That's terrible you cannot do that to a child" Brennan stood in her lounge staring at her partner and protectively wrapping her arm around her developing bump.

"What is wrong with Wyatt? It was Gordon Gordon's surname."

"What's wrong with it Booth, is that not only is it an atrocious name, but I find I associate it with Wyatt Browning, he was a defence lawyer who I gave evidence before we became partners and he was a most unsavoury individual who accused my science of being unfounded guess work, I could not call my child that."

"Ok but some of your names are no better" he read some of the names off a list that he held in from of him "Linus, Noam, Pythagoras"

"There is nothing wrong with any of those names they were all the names of famous scientists"

"Yes and they are all names that will get the snot beaten out of any self respecting school kid"

Bones sighed "I suppose you are correct, but I find it no stranger than calling a child Apple or Fifi Trixibelle, slightly more palatable in fact!" She sighed collapsing onto the couch next to him "Why is this so difficult Booth, how can naming a child be so impossible, you have done this before, how did you find a name for your son?"

Booth sighed sadly looking at his hands in his lap and fiddling with his fingers.

"I didn't Bones" His partner looked at him, questions in her eyes as she waited for him to elaborate. "After Rebecca got pregnant, she became argumentative, then after I proposed she barely spoke to me whenever I tried to ask her about naming him she said she didn't want to talk about it, then the day he was born you know what happened, I had my son placed in my arms and was promptly arrested by two military policemen. By the time I next saw him he already had a name. I don't honestly think Rebecca ever wanted me to have a say in it, she wanted to do it to hurt me." His head flopped forward and his shoulders shook slightly, not quite crying, more shuddering at the memory. Brennan placed her arm around Booth pulling him close to her and their unborn child.

"Booth I want you to know that even though we may bicker and argue about matters pertaining to our child, I will always want you to be included in our child's life and the decisions we make for them"

"I know Bones, I know, and on those grounds we are not calling out child Archimedes!" Brennan smiled

"I did not put that name on my list" At that point her mobile chirruped in the kitchen and she stood up.

"Brennan" she smiled as she heard her best friends voice on the other end of the phone, covering the mouth piece with her hand she mouthed 'Angela' to Booth and wandered off up the stairs to talk to her friend.

"So Sweetie, how's things going with you and Booth?" Brennan took a deep breath as she sat down on the bed.

"Angela, do you and Hodgins ever argue?"

"Well yes of course we do we're married and raising a child, it's just what you do" compassion filled Angela's voice "Why Sweetie are you and Booth arguing?"

"Yes I find that we are, we have tried to discuss baby names and it seems to keep becoming a debate, and then a full blown argument."

"I feel for you honey choosing names is a nightmare, I nearly strangled Hodgins when he suggested we called the baby JJ short for Jack Jnr!" Brennan cringed at the thought of calling a child Junior, before telling her friend that Booth had suggested TJ if they had a daughter and she had been so aggravated by the idea that she had thrown a tomato at his head. They both laughed for well over a minute as Brennan described the seeds running down Booth's nose.

"Ang, how did you choose Michael's name?" She heard a sad sigh on the end of the phone as her best friend braced herself to tell Brennan

"Well Sweetie, when I was 8 I had 2 best friends that lived down the block from me, they were twins, Michael and Catherine, we'd been best friends since kindergarten, went everywhere together, then one day their Mom and Dad offered to take me to the beach for the day, but Dad was home off tour and wanted to spend time with me so I wasn't allowed to go, he said when they got back that night they could all come over and we could have a cook out in the yard. Well 6 o clock came round then 7 and I was really upset they hadn't come back for our cook out. The next day I went down to see why they hadn't come over and their car still wasn't there but her Grammy and Gramps's car was so I rang the doorbell, when their Grammy answered the door she was crying I asked where they were and she said that she'd walk me home and tell me there. Turns out there had been an accident on the freeway a drunk driver had spun his car and crashed headlong into them they'd all died on impact" Brennan could here Angela crying "And that day I promised myself I would never forget them and I would let them live forever in me and when I became a mother I wanted to give one of their names to my child" Brennan was not sure how to comfort her friend so they talked about nothing for a while before disconnecting. Brennan lay back on the bed thinking about her friend's sad story and the child developing inside her; it was whilst she was thinking that she fell asleep.

Half an hour later, worrying about where Bones had gone Booth poked his head into her bedroom and she stirred.

"Hey sleepy head" she smiled at him.

"I'm sorry Booth it was rude of me to fall asleep but since becoming pregnant I consistently feel so tired" Booth scooted on to the bed next to her.

"Not a problem Bones, you eating, walking, breathing and generally doing everything for two now so it's ok"

"Actually Booth as I am consuming the correct number of calories for this stage in my pregnancy so this fatigue seems irrational"

"Well that's pregnancy for you Bones" he chuckled lightly kissing her on the end of the nose, he noticed that she was thinking worried about something, her eyes fixed blankly on a point somewhere over his left shoulder, he wrapped his arms around her. "Hey Sweetie, what's wrong?" She sniffed back tears before she spoke.

"After talking to Angela I feel I have a strange emotional upsurge about naming our child, Angela believes a child's name should have an emotional connection. Michael was named after a childhood friend that died and I now believe I know what I would like to call our child. I am afraid to ask you to let me name our child though as Rebecca disconnected you from naming Parker." Booth pulled her close to him.

"If you have a name you want to give our child tell me and if I don't like it we can discuss it and if I do like it I get to choose the middle names ok?" Brennan nodded and took a long slow breath.

"If we have a daughter I find myself wanting to call her Christine and if we have a son I would like to call him Zachary... but of course in everyday use we would probably call him Zach" she waited patiently for Booth to respond although she didn't realise it she held her breath.

"I don't know what to say Bones, they're perfect" he smiled trying the names out and rolling them around his tongue.

"Christine Booth, Christine. Zachary, Zach Booth. Zachary Hank Booth, yea I like that, Hey I'd like you to meet my daughter Christine, Christine Angela Booth"

"You really like them?"

"I love them, but most importantly you love them" and gently he kissed her.


End file.
